prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC03
is the 3rd episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and also the 489th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Seiji is aware of Megumi's suspicious behavior as of late and their friendship begins to suffer; leading her to realize she must make a crucial decision. '' Summary With their first win, Megumi is happily overlooking herself in a cute new outfit she obtained in the process. Hime is very happy to finally have a friend when Megumi compliments her clothing as well. Blue asks Ribbon to grab the Cure Lines, which are cellphones to contact each other and call Blue. Megumi wants to try calling her mother, but he warns her that they have to keep Pretty Cure a secret since it could cause problems and bring un-needed danger to her loved ones. Hearing them explain this, she eagerly agrees. As the girls are leaving, Hime expresses joy in knowing she is part of a special secret just between two friends. But Seiji happens to be nearby and he curiously asks about the secret. As Hime hides behind her, Megumi grows flustered in an attempt not to say anything and introduces them to each other. Hime, nervously hiding squeezes Ribbon too tightly, causing her to cry out and try to break free. He questions the "doll", which only gets Megumi even more riled up, until he decides to quit asking and walk off. But not before shooting them a suspicious expression. Megumi is happy they kept him from finding out, but Hime and Ribbon point out their concerns that he may have actually become even more suspicious. That evening, Megumi's mother is busy finishing dinner and she asks Megumi to call Seiji and Mao over. However, they happen to arrive just then and come inside, where Megumi and Mao embrace. Seiji comes into the kitchen with something their mother packed for the dinner and he explains she has gone to Kyushu for two days. Hearing that, Megumi's mother invites him and Mao to also come over tomorrow too, then scolds him for acting so formely before mentioning her husband is also out of town now. As dinner comes around, everyone watches Seiji eat. They comment on it before Mao brings up Pretty Cure to Megumi. In a panic, she grows weary until Mao explains that she heard they appeared again and defeated a monster. Hearing this, she calms down and mentions having seen them on TV. After Mao comments that she would love to become a pretty cure, she tells Megumi that they should become them together and she nervously agrees. To the confusion of Mao. After dinner, Megumi and Seiji do the dishes. But while doing so, Megumi remains very tense and panics as Seiji suddenly says "pretty cure" and "secret". She asks him about it, but he claims it to be nothing and they continue. Afterwards, Megumi decides to take a bath and runs outside, onto the porch as her Cure Line goes off. It's Hime on the other line, worried she may have spilled the secret until Megumi assures her she didn't and tells her how loud she is. However, she isn't sure how long she could keep it up because she's terrible at hiding things. Just as she says this, Seiji comes out on his own porch and mentions hanging up laundry. When she asks if he heard her, he repeats her claims about being terrible with secrets, then claims not to care. Before he goes back inside, he tells her not to worry her mother. Hime takes this as a sign that he knows, then says that Megumi should just act foolish and deny everything. Meanwhile, Queen Mirage gets angry at the fact they were beaten by the Cures, and orders Deep Mirror to summon the new general, Hosshiwa. The following morning as it slightly begins to get ligher out, Seiji decides to go for a jog. He runs across people he knows, as well as Yuko, and comes across a new area. The ground suddenly shakes and he sees a newspaper Saiark in front of him, as well as Hosshiwa. Hime contacts Megumi on the Cure Line to tell her what is going on, but it takes her a few minutes to respond. Ribbon informs her that it is at Pikarigaoka Park, transforming everything into a bunch of sweets, candies, and desserts. Hosshiwa demands that it gets more of the town transformed with despair, in order to get more sweet foods. Seiji attempts to get the Choiarks from bullying an old woman and is brutally beaten up by them when they out number him. As Megumi and Hime meet up, Hime warns Megumi that it would have been un-acceptable if she showed up in her pajamas. Megumi doesn't understand until she explains that it is important to look fashionable twenty-four-seven. Then they say no more and change into roller skaters using the PreCards and rush to the scene to find Hosshiwa scolded Seiji for interupting her tea time. He warns Megumi and Hime to run away, but instead Megumi decides they need to stay and protect him by transforming into Pretty Cure. Hime reminds her of their promise, but Megumi claims that it's more important and she agrees. After they change, Lovely quickly gets to work beating up the Choiarks. Princess is nervous and a little afraid to attack and Ribbon suggests that they would be able to clear them if they were to combine their powers. However, an angry Lovely keeps attacking them, using a Lovely Explosion Bomber while Princess and Ribbon discuss how angry she is. She then changes into her Cherry Flamenco form and performs Passion Dynamite, which rids of the Choiarks. Lovely happens to spot Hosshiwa, who claims that Seiji attacked her first. However, Lovely calls her out on this and claims she is a liar, which makes her bring back the Saiark and makes him attack. It uses newspaper to disorient Lovely and Princess comes out of nowhere and punches the Saiark to distract it, then blow away the papers by using Princess Tornado. Then, Lovely performs Pinky Love Shoot to purify the Saiark! As everything returns back to normal, Hosshiwa takes off after wishing them a good day. The newspaper man leaves as Ribbon gains brand new cards. Seiji approaches them and asks Megumi if this had been her secret. She attempts to claim she isn't really Megumi, but he doesn't buy it. So they take him to the Embassy to meet Blue. Seiji decides that he is going to help protect everyone and fight besides Pretty Cure. He also warns Megumi that she needs to do a better job of hiding her identity, since she only made herself look suspicious. He then attempts to befriend Hime- but she panics before Blue changes the subject by bringing up how close they are, and how well they get a long and asks if they are dating or in love. Hime grows flustered all of the sudden and they both deny it, stating that their friendship is like that of a brother and sister. Blue is happy to hear this and explains that Pretty Cure are not allowed to fall in love; leaving Hime confused until he explains the unbearable drama that could come with a bad relationship and distract a Cure. While Megumi thinks this is a cool rule, Seiji agrees but claims not to understand it any better. With that, Blue hands him a Pretty Cure Line and welcomes him to the team. With suspicion, Hime watches them. Major Events *Seiji discovered Megumi and Hime's identities and he teams up with them. *Hosshiwa marks her first actual appearance since she cameos in episode 1 *Cure Lovely transforms into Cherry Flamenco and uses Passion Dynamite for the first time. *Cure Lovely also uses Pinky Love Shoot for the first time. *The Cure Line appears for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Cure Passion (only for the opening) Mascots *Ribbon Villains *Queen Mirage *Hosshiwa *Deep Mirror *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Sagara Seiji *Sagara Mao *Aino Kaori *Blue *Omori Yuko *Sagara Hiroko Trivia *Cure Passion appears this time in the opening to greet the 10th anniversary of Pretty Cure. *Megumi wears her signature casual outfit for the first time. *'PreCards debuted: '''Roller Skater PreCards and Cherry Flamenco PreCards Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes